


Indecent Exposure

by EbonySexKitten (Avani_Kimura)



Series: Chlonath Exposed [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avani_Kimura/pseuds/EbonySexKitten
Summary: Title should speak for itself ;)





	Indecent Exposure

Nathanaël Kurtzberg had thought he led a simple life…well, _tried_ to live a simple life. It appears the universe, or whatever oversaw everyone’s lives, had something else planned for him. The now eighteen-year-old paced his room for what felt like hours trying to think through the days’ events…

 

 

The morning had started pretty well, it was Saturday, and I didn’t have anything immensely pressing to do today. Out of all my options, I decided to take a walk. It seemed like an okay morning to do nothing so I left my sketchbook on my desk. I grabbed my keys and wallet and was out the door.

Aimlessly walking I find a sweet smell and realized that I have wondered to the area of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Shrugging in a ‘why not’ fashion, I walk through the doors and look at the selection on display. Trying to decide between the sweets behind the glass, I catch a glimpse of myself in it.

Anyone remembering me from lycee would maybe recognize me. I still have the same telltale red hair, but that is where my similarities to my former appearance ended. That hair was currently a little longer than shoulder length and is usually kept out of my face in a ponytail. My turquoise eyes were brighter, more relaxed but still sharp. The cartilage of my ears had been pierced several times on both sides. Lifting my face a bit, the piercing in my right eyebrow glinted in the sunlight. Towards the end of my college days, puberty hit and my features evened out.

Glancing away from the display, I saw my former classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, come from the back holding a tray of fresh crescents. Finally deciding on the flakey, buttery treat, I walk up to the counter to place my order.

 

“Nathanaël, is that you?” The caring female asked him.

“Yes, it is, hi Marinette.” I answer with a soft chuckle.

 

We chat and I order my treat. In the middle of catching up, Adrien Agreste makes an appearance, putting an arm around her middle. It wasn’t necessary, I stopped having feelings for her a long while ago after I was akumatized. Once we all caught up and it was decided that I was no longer a threat, the sky started to darken. Not wanting to stay long I turned to leave when a heavy rain started to pick up. Hearing thunder in the distance, I look at the sky again, wishing I had thought to bring an umbrella or check the weather.

Just as I am almost through the door, in walks a very wet, Chloé Bourgeois. In her hurry, she barrels into me and ends up on the floor. I take in her appearance and see; her normal perfect blonde hair is currently loose from her ponytail and messy. Instead of her normal white pants and white shirt, she’s wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Because she was caught in the rain, her top is practically see-through and sticking to her in ways I couldn’t have, ~~but totally have~~ , imagined. Instead of yelling or even making a rude comment, she just sits there, looking up at me. She had this doe-eyed stare that was so unlike her, it shocked me. Helping her off the floor, it took everything in my power not to take her right here. She looked so damn edible. I could have. ~~I should have~~ …

Coming back to my senses, I say a quick apology and leave. I have to calm down for a bit when I’m far away enough. Letting the rain cool me down a bit I thought back on how I almost lost control. It was a few years ago when I found out about Chloe’s superhero alter ego. After that, it wasn’t hard seeing the small changes she made to her civilian self. Not long after that, somehow, I had begun developing feelings for her. I found out she was my muse and it was hard seeing her every day since then. She had just been sitting there looking helpless and so delectable… I couldn’t take it. I have to constantly remind myself that she’s not exactly mine to touch. Not yet anyway.

Feeling that familiar heat rise up in me again it made me think of a few things. First, it reminded me I was standing against a building in the pouring rain. I remembered I needed to get home but the sight of her from a few moments ago stopped me. Before anything else could happen, I saw her as Queen Bee flying towards an unknown Akuma. She seemed to have spotted me because she stopped in her tracks and stared at me. We stayed like that for a moment until she broke eye contact and she continued on her way. This gives me all the incentive I needed to make it back home before I was caught up by whatever person Hawk Moth had changed…again.

 

 

Despite how hard he was trying to keep his mind off of her he just could not. Since seeing her this morning he had already taken two cold showers… Something was different today and he just couldn’t keep his mind away from her. He wasn’t sure why either. If it were anyone else it wouldn’t have been that bad, but it was _her._ Checking the time, something was off. She usually visited him on Wednesdays and Saturdays as Queen B, not knowing that he knew who she was, but today she was late. He couldn’t risk her coming here and him jumping her. It was late already and he wasn’t sure how long it was going to take her to get here.             

 

He needed release and knew another cold shower would not help. Closing his door, he made a decision. Turning to survey the rest of his room, he remembered his moms wouldn’t be home until _way_ later that night. Turning off his overhead light the artist climbed onto his bed and eased onto his back. Thinking of the familiar blonde as she was earlier, made his cock twitch as he freed it from his sweatpants. Closing his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to travel to his memory of her. Soaking wet, her clothes left little to the imagination. His heartbeat quickens as he thought of everything her body has to offer in her mostly see-through clothes.  

He continued to think of her with her hair down and wet until it was too painful for him to. Being the artist he is, he usually didn’t think to be thankful for his eidetic memory, but today he was. Slowly running a finger up the underside of his length and shivered at the contact. Having no desire to make himself wait any longer, he starts slow. Thinking of her, he lightly touched himself and let out a small hiss at how sensitive he was. Stroking himself with more pressure, he slightly arched his back and closed his eyes. The red-haired teen bites his lip hard as he keeps a moan from escaping. Little does he know he has an audience…

 

 

Today was just not okay for the nineteen-year-old heiress. It started off terrible when she’d been caught in the middle of a freak storm that left her soaked without an umbrella and she didn’t even have a jacket on her. Not long after she was completely drenched and possibly see through, she ran into tomato. This would have been the highlight of her day if she could have gotten two words out. Instead, she sat there, on the floor, staring at him like she’d seen a ghost. It wasn’t her fault though, lately, he was doing things to her and she didn’t know how to react. She was starting to think she was falling for the loser but wasn’t sure. On top of all her feelings, he was just standing there in a tighter than usual t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a hoodie. His hair was pulled out of his face, and his bright turquoise eyes were on full display.

 Not long after that he helped her off the floor, she had to go because of some stupid heartbroken guy turned akuma. (She didn’t even have time to get her usual pastry from the bakery.) So, she had to go fight him in said storm. As her luck would have her, not long after she changed into her alter ego, she saw him again. Soaken wet, without his hoodie, looking as if he were gonna jump her. By this point, she knew she would let him too. She felt the tension between them with and without the mask, and she’d be lying if she were to say she didn’t want him too.

Breaking eye contact she flew off and helped her teammates. Once that ordeal was complete, the akuma was purified, and the guy was brought to safety; she got a call from her Dad’s secretary reminding her to not be late to one of his many stupid charity dinners. He doesn’t even care for the charities; he’s just trying to get Paris to vote for him to be mayor once again. Knowing the city, it would. It wouldn’t have been as bad except the fact that she was soaking wet and messy after fighting. So once again she had to rush away and get bathed, primped, and prodded for this stupid event.

All of these things made her very late. She had planned on seeing him again. Using her guise of Queen B, it has become a regular thing to visit him on Wednesdays and Saturdays. This fact was intensified so if there was an akuma attack, you know, just to make sure he was okay. Today was Saturday, and an akuma had attacked. Everything made her _way_ late. Motioning to her Kwami Pollen, she called on her transformation again and flew out her window. Within record-breaking time, she found herself at the residence of her favorite citizen.

Quietly landing, she softly sat herself on the railing of his balcony. Looking up from her seat she noticed the doors were open. This puzzled her because she knew that he usually kept them closed. Then again, he liked the rain so maybe that’s why they were open. He sometimes found inspiration in dreary tones so it wasn’t _that_ unusual that the doors were open.

Checking her staff, she realized how late it truly was. The lights were dimmed behind his curtain so she figured he went to bed. It was rare that he actually got sleep at a decent hour so she didn’t want to disturb him. As she was turning away, she heard what sounded like a groan. She didn’t see him near the attack but maybe she just didn’t notice him getting hurt. She was about to rush in when she hears another noise. This time, there was no mistaking the sultry moan coming from his mouth. The heiress stopped short when she realized what was probably happening.

Her face turned a deep scarlet once she was finally able to calm her thoughts. She knew she should leave him be, but something deep within her wanted to check. You know, just to make sure… Carefully, she slid the heavy curtain aside just enough for her to get a peek inside. Sure enough, he was fine… more than fine actually. A small gasp left her mouth as she looked upon the most erotic thing she’s ever seen in person. The surprise from seeing him this way made her drop her transformation unknowingly. She knew he had grown, and wasn’t small in any way since, but damn. She had never _truly_ known how much until that moment.

Shaking the sight form her recent memory she tried to turn away when she heard a name on his lips… hers. Her eyes widened in amazement as she watched the now well-known artist she had slowly fallen for, get off to thoughts of her. If she wasn’t so embarrassed about the fact that she was here watching ~~enjoying~~ the sight, she would have noticed how utterly turned on she had gotten. Forgetting why she had come at all, she quietly called on her transformation and was about to fly off when something urged her to turn around. So, she did. Turning her head, blue eyes met turquoise and with another sharp intake of breath, she was out of there before he could get off his bed. If she had not have been thinking of him before, she definitely was now. She just wasn’t sure how she could face him at school on Monday…     


End file.
